


Delicious

by kiyala



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-06
Updated: 2009-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe — when a new restaurant opens up down the road from the office where Ichigo works, he goes to check it out and promptly falls in love with one of the waiters. Pure, shameless, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

  
Kurosaki Ichigo hated the feeling of deadlines looming over his head.

He sighed loudly and leaned back in his chair, head hanging over the top of it as he stared at the ceiling for a brief break from staring at his monitor as he had since four in the morning.

He checked the time; nine-thirty, his colleagues were still wandering into the office, greeting him as they walked past to their own desks. His presentation was at eleven – that gave him one and a half hours to finish off these last three slides and freshen up so he didn't look like the walking dead when he was talking to the client company.

"Ichigo," a familiar voice greeted him, making him look away from the ceiling and sit up properly enough that he could look at the desk beside him.

"Oh hey. 'Morning, Chad."

Chad was his best friend, and had been since high school. They had done the same university course and had ended up in the same company, at neighbouring desks. Chad was the kind of person Ichigo could trust with anything.

"Got you this," the large man said, holding up a coffee mug. "Looked like you needed it."

"Thanks." Ichigo took a long sip and sighed loudly. "Are you going to be at the presentation?"

"Sitting at the back and giving you a thumbs-up," Chad replied, complete with thumbs-up sign.

"Awesome. I'm nearly done with the slides. Then it's just the presentation and I'm safe. Until the boss decides what I'm working on next."

"We'll go out to lunch to celebrate," Chad said. "There's a new restaurant that opened up just down the road, so we can try that out."

"Sounds good," Ichigo replied, taking another long sip of coffee before returning to his work.

The presentation went smoothly, which came as no real surprise. Ichigo had been chosen for a good reason and regardless of how stressed he felt beforehand, there was something magnetic about him that pulled people in. His boss congratulated him, completely confident that they had a sale.

Chad was waiting for him as he left the conference room and nodded as they began to walk back to their desks. "That was a good presentation."

Ichigo nodded in appreciation. Chad was not given to talking more than truly necessary and so Ichigo knew that he meant each word he did say. He had a manner of stating things in the simplest manner and still managing to make it mean more than if someone else had rambled at great length.

"Shall we go to lunch, then?" Ichigo asked, checking his wristwatch. It was half past twelve; slightly earlier than usual, but Ichigo decided that a successful presentation called for a small reward.

Making sure his supervisor knew they'd be out, they headed out of the building and down the street to the new restaurant, the sign above its entrance stating its name was Moonflower. It was a warm day outside, bordering on the uncomfortable, so the cool breeze of air conditioning was welcome as they entered the building. It was of a modest size, with a counter at the front and a bamboo partition to obscure the view of the tables and patrons from outside. When Ichigo glanced over it, he saw that the tables were made of solid wood, lined up and set with plates and chopsticks in an astonishingly uniform manner that said that great effort had been put into making each table look identical.

"Welcome to our restaurant!" a woman greeted them from the counter. She was of a petite stature, with dark hair and a wide smile. "Thank you for visiting us on our opening day! A table for two, is it? Follow me."

Ichigo hid his smile at the way she was only half of Chad's size and nodded politely as she led them to a table toward the back, as they were the only ones in the restaurant, and gave them menus, telling them that a waiter would take their orders soon.

The menu revealed a wide range of dishes and Ichigo read through them each, trying to narrow down his selection from a handful that sounded appetising. Chad made an impressed sound as he flipped through the pages of his own menu.

"They definitely have good descriptions."

"And the photos that go with them are great," Ichigo added. "Man, I think I'll just end up ordering more than one thing. I can't decide."

He went back to flicking through the menu, looking up as he noticed the waiter approaching their table. The waiter was a young man, who looked to be about their age. He had a well-groomed look to him, from the uniform he wore, the pinstripe pants looking as though they had been tailored to specifically complement the man's long legs, the starched white shirt and solid black vest, and a small bow-tie completing the ensemble.

He smiled at them as he approached the table and bowed. "Welcome. I hope you're both well."

"Great, actually," Ichigo grinned, still in a good mood from the presentation. "First day open, huh? How's it been for you?"

"Not too bad. There were a few people in during the morning for breakfast, but you're our first for lunch."

"This place has a nice atmosphere," Chad observed, looking around to take in the surroundings once again.

The waiter smiled again, this time wider. Somewhere in the back of Ichigo's mind, he considered how attractive the waiter was. There was something about his features that drew Ichigo's gaze, from the way his dark hair framed his face, to the narrow eyes that were still a bright blue behind the glasses he wore, and the way he stood hinted at grace and confidence combined into one.

Ichigo didn't realise he was staring until the waiter's gaze fell upon him. He blinked, looking away but not before noticing the other man was looking at him with the same appraising look.

"Thank you," he said, bowing his head slightly. His gaze lingered on Ichigo for a moment before turning back to Chad. "We worked hard to set it up for our opening today. Are you ready to order?"

Ichigo let Chad order his drink and dishes first. The waiter wrote them down before turning expectantly to Ichigo.

"I'll have a Coke and…" he hesitated, not having entirely decided yet. He looked up and grinned, "Well, you know this place better than I do. What do you suggest?"

"As an entrée, I'd suggest the assorted miniature sushi. Our chef loves to make them, so she'll be happy to have an excuse to. As for the main, I rather like the miso mackerel myself."

"Great. I'll have those. Thanks… ah, I didn't get your name."

With a bemused smile, the waiter wrote down the order and looked at Ichigo again. "Ishida Uryuu, pleased to meet you."

"Ishida," Ichigo repeated, and held out his hand. "The pleasure's mine. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, and this is Sado Yasutora."

"Chad," he rumbled, nodding at Uryuu.

"Kurosaki-san, Sado-san," Uryuu said, looking at them in turn. "I'll be back with your drinks soon."

Chad watched him return to the kitchen before turning to Ichigo. He said nothing and Ichigo finally looked away, trying and failing to keep the grin off his face.

"There's just something about him," he said quietly, in response to Chad's unspoken question. "I don't know what it is, but…"

Ichigo trailed off as he saw Uryuu walking back towards them, carrying a tray with two tall glasses on it.

"That was fast," Ichigo murmured as the glasses were set down on the table.

"Well, there's no one else to serve," Uryuu replied, but his expression showed that he was pleased by the comment. "It means your food will be done quickly, too."

He returned to the kitchen before Ichigo had even opened his mouth, about to suggest that he stay outside with them a little longer if there was nothing else to do. Chad chuckled at his disappointed expression.

"He's… attractive, for a man."

Ichigo took a long sip of his own drink to avoid having to reply immediately. He was rarely attracted to people but when he was, it happened regardless of gender. Few of his attractions had amounted to anything and those that had were with women. Chad was the only person who knew of this, and it was something Ichigo was still understanding, himself.

"He's _pretty_ , that's what he is," Ichigo finally said. He shook his head incredulously. "He's got to be the prettiest guy I've ever seen, Chad. But the thing is… maybe it's just me pretending I'm not shallow, but there's something about him that makes me want to _know_ him, like I just know he's way more than a pretty face – and _that's_ the amazing bit."

"I don't think I've ever seen you this bad over someone before."

Ichigo shook his head. "Me neither, man."

Uryuu soon returned, with a platter of miniature sushi big enough for both of them. This time, as he placed the dish on the table, Ichigo spoke up.

"If you're not busy—"

"Ishida!" a voice called from the kitchen, as if on cue. Ichigo's disappointment was eclipsed by the fact that Uryuu looked disappointed himself.

"I guess I am," he murmured, bowing apologetically before hurrying to the kitchen again.

"Damn it," Ichigo grumbled, turning his attention to the sushi platter and sampling them. "Oh hey, you should try these. They're pretty good."

Chad hummed in agreement as he ate a few. Between the two of them, the plate was quickly empty and they were both left still wanting more.

"Impressive cooking," Chad commented.

"Seriously. I wasn't expecting something this good."

Uryuu returned shortly after with the main course. He glanced at Ichigo and smiled when he found the redhead watching him. Ichigo grinned in response and this made Uryuu's smile grow even wider.

"Thanks," Ichigo spoke, trying to think of something else to say. Before he could, Uryuu inclined his head, still smiling, and left.

"Seems that he's interested in you too," Chad commented. "He definitely looks at you a lot."

The ate their meals, with Uryuu checking up on them every once in a while. Whenever he approached the table, Ichigo made an effort to start conversation and regardless of how short it was, the waiter gradually relaxed until he seemed more casual when speaking to them. He looked at Chad every now and then, but most of the time, his attention was turned to Ichigo as they spoke.

"The manager wanted me to let you know that she's giving you dessert for free," Uryuu said, as he collected their empty plates. "Because you're our first customers for lunch. I'll be back with the dessert menu soon."

Chad ordered green tea ice cream, while Ichigo had a slice of chocolate cake. They were made to the same high quality as the rest of the food and Ichigo made an appreciative sound as he took a bite. Uryuu looked obviously pleased.

"This place is great, you guys deserve more attention," Ichigo told him. "I'm letting everyone on my floor know about this restaurant. They need to try your food."

Chad nodded in agreement. "It's difficult to find good food around here."

"Thank you for enjoying it," Uryuu replied with a smile. Ichigo couldn't help the grin that crept across his face – he felt his chest expand every single time the waiter smiled.

Once they finished dessert and had paid, they waved at Uryuu before leaving.

"I suppose we're going back there sometime soon," Chad looked at Ichigo.

"I might just stop bringing my own lunch from now on. The food was great. And that waiter…" Ichigo trailed off and shook his head, the grin still lingering.

Ichigo was slightly distracted for the rest of the day. At every idle moment he had, his thoughts would wander back to the restaurant, just a few minutes away from where he sat down, and the waiter working there. Chad caught him grinning faintly a few times, smiling knowingly but not mentioning it.

Chad finished his work for the day earlier than Ichigo, who was occasionally being distracted from his own work. He waved as he left, leaving Ichigo alone to the rest of his work, and his thoughts. The grin spread across his face, now that he wasn't even trying to hide it. He turned his attention back to his work, occasionally wondering if it would be too obvious if he dropped by the next morning for coffee. Uryuu had seemed to return the interest, but Ichigo knew that it was extremely likely that it was is own foolish optimism speaking.

He finished half an hour later than usual, and was walking towards the parking lot at the end of the street when he heard someone calling his name.

"Kurosaki-san!"

Ichigo looked up, instantly recognising the voice. His gaze settled on Uryuu, who was walking away from the restaurant. He still wore his uniform, and Ichigo took the opportunity to take it all in once again. They smiled at each other, slowing down as they approached each other.

"Finished work for the day?" Uryuu asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm on my break. We don't have many staff so I'm working the night shift for dinner, too."

Ichigo winced. "Sounds tiring."

"It shouldn't be too bad."

"Want some company on your break?" Ichigo asked, sounding a lot more casual than he felt.

"Absolutely." Uryuu looked like he meant it. "Oh—but if you're going home…"

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo waved it off, "I'm the one who offered to stay, right?"

"I'm going to that café at the corner for some coffee," Uryuu said and leaned a little closer to Ichigo with a smirk as he added in a low voice, "The manager is sending me over to see if their coffee is better than ours."

Ichigo laughed, thrilled to be so close to Uryuu for a moment.

"So I'm supposing you work in that office building there, Kurosaki-san?" the waiter asked, indicating the five-storey building across the street.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, glancing at it before looking back at Uryuu, "And drop the formalities. It's just Kurosaki, okay?"

"Kurosaki," he confirmed with a nod before leading the way into the small café.

Ichigo hadn't been in here very often, as the coffee machine on his level tended to make good enough coffee that he didn't feel the need to go elsewhere. There weren't many people sitting down in the café, and he looked around as Uryuu read the menu above the counter, deciding on what he was going to order. It didn't have the same aesthetic appeal as the restaurant, Ichigo decided, but then admitted to himself that part of that aesthetic appeal had to do with the man standing beside him. But even so, the layout, with the cramped tables and bright colours didn't compare with the heavy wooden tables and rich, earthy colours of the restaurant.

Clearly, from the slightly superior look on Uryuu's face, he'd come to the same conclusion. He ordered his coffee and turned to Ichigo, waiting for him to do the same before choosing a table.

"So how's the rest of your day been?" Ichigo asked. "Did you get busier after we left?"

"Much busier," Uryuu nodded. "We were expecting a quiet day, so it was a pleasant surprise."

Ichigo grinned. "I did mention the restaurant to a few people."

"You did?"

"I told you I would. The food's great – and so is the service. People deserve to know."

"Thank you." Uryuu looked halfway between pleased and embarrassed.

Their coffee was ready and Ichigo stood to collect both cups and carry them back to their table. His fingers brushed against Uryuu's by accident and they both pretended to ignore it, too busy trying to keep the blush off their faces that they didn't notice each other doing the same thing.

"How long is your break?" Ichigo asked, sipping his coffee.

"Fifteen minutes for now, and then another break later to eat a quick dinner." Uryuu checked his watch. "Ten minutes, now."

"So, tell me about yourself," Ichigo said. "How did you end up being a waiter at… Moonflower?"

Uryuu smiled a little. "I should be at university, actually, but I've been working for the past few years so that I can actually afford to attend university."

"You're not getting any help from your family?" Ichigo asked, struggling to comprehend the very concept. His own father was the type of person who was supportive no matter what Ichigo or his younger sisters wanted to do, and would do anything possible to help them.

Uryuu's smile because strained and his voice was quieter when he replied, "No. My father and I don't speak."

Ichigo had a bad habit of wanting to protect people. Chad jokingly referred to it as his hero complex, but whatever it was, it responded to the expression on Uryuu's face; a mix of anger and sadness. Ichigo reached across the table and touched Uryuu's hand before realising what he was doing and quickly withdrawing it.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Don't apologise," Uryuu murmured, taking a long sip of coffee.

"So. What do you plan on doing when you get to uni anyway?"

"Fashion design."

This made Ichigo look up. "Really?"

"You can say what you want about it," Uryuu said, a hint of defiance in his voice, "I've heard it all before; that it's stupid, that it's _gay_ , or that—"

"I wasn't going to say anything like that." It was Ichigo who sounded insulted. "…My sister wants to do fashion design too, is all. If you like something and you're good at it, that's a good enough reason to do it."

Uryuu stared at him in surprise before finally smirking. "You're weird, Kurosaki."

"No one asked you, Ishida," Ichigo replied with a matching smirk. "So when do you think you'll apply for uni?"

"Possibly at the end of the year. I've been doing commissions to build my portfolio. Actually, the uniforms we wear at the restaurant were designed and made by me."

"Seriously?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "They look great! I noticed your uniform as soon as I saw you — uh, I mean… uh…"

To his relief, Uryuu laughed softly at this. It was such a pleasant sound that Ichigo decided that he wanted to hear it more.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you."

Ichigo lifted his coffee cup to his mouth to hide his smile. He'd been right about Uryuu – there was something beyond his good looks that had appealed to Ichigo.

Without consulting his brain, he cut to the chase, "So, is there anyone — uh, a girlfriend, or…? …Shit. Sorry. It's none of my business, you don't have to answer."

Ichigo was rewarded with another laugh. Uryuu looked at him with a lop-sided grin. "I don't have a boyfriend, Kurosaki. Do you have anyone? Woman or man?"

Ichigo felt himself turning red and stammered, "N-No. No one. I-I mean… uh. Yeah. No boyfriend."

"I find that surprising," Uryuu murmured. He glanced around before turning back to his coffee cup, leaving Ichigo with the sense that there was more to that sentence. Ichigo was about to ask when Uryuu spoke again.

"…Ah, my break is over," he noted, looking at his watch. He sounded disappointed and looked up at Ichigo. "Thank you for your company."

"No problem," Ichigo mumbled, finishing off his coffee and standing. "I'll walk you back to the restaurant. I have to go that way to get to the parking lot anyway."

They walked in awkward silence. The walk was barely two minutes and in that time, Ichigo had thought of at least ten ways to ask to see Uryuu again, but hadn't worked up the courage to say any.

"I guess I'll see you later," Uryuu murmured as they stopped in front of the restaurant.

As if on cue, the door opened revealing the same short woman who had been at the front desk when Ichigo and Chad had come for lunch.

"Oh, Ishida! You're back already?"

"It's bee fifteen minutes, Kuchiki-san."

"Didn't feel like it!" She noticed Ichigo beside Uryuu and gave them both a knowing grin. "Oh, who is this? Introduce me to your new friend!"

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo," he said quietly. "He and his friend were our first visitors for lunch."

"I remember," she replied. "The one with the bright orange hair, and the tall one with dark skin."

"Apparently, we owe some of our customers to him," Uryuu smiled. "He told his colleagues about us."

"Good things?"

"Great things," Ichigo replied honestly. "I was impressed. So was Chad."

"This is Kuchiki Rukia, our manager."

"Pleased to meet you," Rukia shook his hand. "My brother owns the restaurant itself, but he's too busy to take care of it, so that's my job. So do you work in the office building down the street?"

Ichigo nodded. "Both me and Chad work there, yeah. Marketing and stuff like that. You know. Telling people from other companies why they want my company's products."

"I see! And that's why you could convince so many of your colleagues to eat here!"

Ichigo grinned. "I'm glad I could help. We do need a place around here that actually serves good food. I'm glad you guys opened."

"Oi, Rukia!" A man's voice shouted from inside. "Where'd you run off to? Is Ishida back yet?"

Rukia checked her watch and sighed. "Right. Time to prepare for dinner. Come on, Ishida. Renji probably wants his break, or he wouldn't care where I've gone. I hope we see you around again, Ichigo!"

Ichigo nodded, a little surprised at the familiarity, but he shrugged it off. With one last look at Uryuu – they smiled at each other – he waved and headed to the parking lot.

Closing the door behind her, Rukia smirked at Uryuu. "So?"

"What?" he asked, trying and failing to keep himself from smiling.

"Oh, come on Ishida. This is the most I've ever seen you smile since I met you three months ago. Did you ask him out?"

"A-Ask him out? Of course not!"

"Well why the hell not? He's stupid over you – it's obvious."

Uryuu's smile grew. "He did ask if I was seeing anyone."

"And?"

"I told him that I didn't have a boyfriend."

"And?"

"I asked him the same."

"And?" Rukia's voice was getting louder and more excited.

"He said the same."

" _And_???"

"…And then I realised that my fifteen minutes were over, so we walked back here."

" _WHAT_?" Rukia shoved him. "Are you _stupid_? That's where you blush and say that you have to go! And then you run into some thugs that want to do perverted things to you, and then he rides in on a big, white horse and saves you! And you get carried off into the sunset and do perverted things with _him_ instead!"

"Y-You've been reading far too many romance novels! That doesn't need to happen – especially not the thugs!"

"What's with the racket?" a voice asked from behind them.

"Renji!" Rukia yelled at their second chef. "Ishida almost got picked up by the guy of his dreams, but he walked away without even doing anything!"

Renji raised an eyebrow. "So? He'll still be there tomorrow, right?"

"What if he gets into a fatal car crash?"

"Damn it, Rukia! I told you to stop reading those trashy romance novels!"

"They're _your_ trashy romance novels!" Rukia retorted.

"That's another reason you shouldn't touch them, idiot!"

"Why is everybody yelling?" another voice called from the kitchen. It was the head chef this time. "Are we in danger? Oh! Ishida-kun, you're smiling! Did you see that man again?"

"I did," Uryuu replied, sounding distracted. "…Perhaps I'll see him again tomorrow."

He wandered into the kitchen to unload the dishwasher as it beeped to indicate that it was finished washing.

"Huh," Renji watched him go. "Any happier and he'd be floating off the ground. Inoue, who's this guy anyway?"

Inoue Orihime, possibly Uryuu's closest friend, shook her head. "I don't know. The only thing he told me was that one of the people that came in during lunch time was… um, special, I think? Like love at first sight!"

Rukia made a contemplative sound. "There's definitely something about him that makes you like him, even if he's got a habit of frowning a bit."

"No way! You saw him?" Orihime exclaimed. "I'm so jealous!"

"Don't worry," Rukia ssured her, lowering her voice even though Uryuu couldn't hear them from the kitchen anyway. "He definitely likes Ishida. He'll be back tomorrow, I bet you."

"A thousand yen that he's back for lunch again," Renji said, never one to back down from a bet.

"Two thousand yen says he comes in during the morning," Rukia grinned.

"Bet." Renji agreed.

"If somebody could help me," Uryuu's voice drifted from the entrance of the kitchen as he carried a stack of plates out. "If we set the tables, we can open for dinner."

Orihime hurried over to help him, marvelling at his obviously good mood. He was the type of person who kept his feelings to himself and if this Kurosaki Ichigo could affect him to the point that he had a small smile on his face as he worked, she decided that he definitely had to be someone special.

*

  
Ichigo swore at the red traffic light as he braked. He had been giddy when he'd gotten home, from the coffee and from the thoughts of Uryuu that drifted in and out of his mind. He hadn't been able to sleep until late and had then slept in. He was now running late for work – not that it bothered his supervisor, but it meant that finding a parking space would be a bitch.

He had a habit of showing up to work earlier than most, to enjoy the however short time he had to work in peace and quiet before his colleagues arrived. This also meant that he usually had a choice in parking spaces and that had resulted in him having one particular favourite, right near the stairs, far enough inside that it kept his car protected from the elements.

The thought of not parking in his favourite place nettled him more than anything else, like missing out on his moment of quiet in the office, or no longer being able to make coffee just the way he wanted in the kitchen, because everyone else would have been in and out of there so many times that the place would be a mess and he wouldn't be able to find anything.

Not that the latter was necessarily a bad thing, he considered. It gave him a legitimate excuse to drop by Moonflower first and see Uryuu before heading to work. Though, of course, that was something he was going to do regardless of the legitimacy of his excuse. It had been something he'd decided as he was putting on his best cologne, wearing the nicest tie he owned and actually spent time doing his hair instead of just running a comb through it and letting it do whatever it wished.

Thinking about Uryuu made him grin, even as he was stopped by another traffic light. He'd dreamed of Uryuu the previous night – of him in that waiter uniform, with Ichigo in his cubicle at work before anyone else had arrived. His grip on the steering wheel tightened and he shook his head as he felt himself responding to the memories. What was he – a teenager?

The light turned green and he finally turned into his street, with the office, the parking lot, and Moonflower. As he'd guessed, the parking lot was crowded. He drove around, frowning as he found that the only spaces left were in the uncovered roof floor.

The frown disappeared as he descended the stairwell, skipping steps as he went. He wanted to see Uryuu again. The intensity of his own emotions surprised him, as he realised that this was the strongest he'd felt for anyone for a long time. Despite the fact that he'd only known Uryuu for a day, whatever he felt for him went beyond a simple infatuation.

He shook his head at himself, deciding that when he saw Uryuu, he'd ask to spend time with him. The other man could take that however he wanted.

"Ichigo!" Rukia greeted him louder than necessary as he entered the restaurant. "Now, don't you look great today? Dressing to impress I see."

Ichigo felt his cheeks colour as he tried to be subtle about looking around the restaurant.

"After someone?" Rukia teased, "Ishida hasn't started yet, but he'll be here soon."

"Damn," he sighed. "Well, could I get a coffee anyway? Mocha, please."

"You even had an excuse to come here!" she laughed, "That's cute."

"Shut up," he grumbled, feeling the heat rise to his face. "Just don't want to end up looking like a stalker or something."

"You really like him, don't you?" Rukia asked as she started making his mocha.

"Yeah, I do."

"Are you going to ask him out?"

Ichigo frowned, "I don't know—"

"Are you _both_ stupid?" she asked with an exasperated sigh. "He likes you. You like him. _Ask him_."

"Seriously?" Ichigo's frown deepened as he thought. "You think he'd want to go out with me?"

"He didn't stop talking about you all of yesterday. That's why Orihime's watching you from back there," Rukia indicated the direction with a nod of her head and Ichigo noticed a girl in a chef's uniform watching him.

"Wow."

"Here's the plan. If you can stay back after work, I'm sending Ishida on a half hour break for dinner at around seven. Show up and ask if he'll have dinner with you. What do you think?"

"You'd do that?"

"He's a quiet guy, Ishida. Orihime introduced us a few months ago and in all that time, I've never heard him talk much, or smile much and he doesn't have many friends other than Orihime because he just doesn't care for people. But then he meets you and he doesn't stop talking. He's smiling at everyone and he's looking forward to seeing you again. You're exactly what he needs – I can see that. And if you hurt him, I'll snap your spine."

"Seriously," a man's voice made Ichigo look up. "She might look small but she can hurt if she wants to." He patted Ichigo on the back, "But don't worry about that. I bet Ishida can take care of himself if he really has to. So you're Ichigo then, huh?"

"This is Renji, without the manners," Rukia introduced them to each other. "And yes, this is Ichigo!"

"Ishida wouldn't shut up about you," Renji said, "You'd think you saved his pet cat or something."

"Don't embarrass him like that, it's not nice," Rukia scolded, pinching him.

"Ow! You crazy little—!"

"Are you arguing again?" Uryuu's voice came from the door.

All three of them turned and Uryuu's eyes widened. "Kurosaki!"

"Ishida," he greeted, "Hey."

"Good morning," Uryuu murmured, his mouth slightly open as he took in Ichigo's appearance. "You look different today. Your hair isn't as messy. N-Not that I'm saying it was so messy it bothered me yesterday. I mean, it wasn't as messy as if you'd just woken up or something—"

"Hey, Ishida," Renji interrupted. "Might want to get that foot out of your mouth now."

Uryuu ducked his head, face flushing in embarrassment. Ichigo grinned, walking towards him.

"Interesting friends, Ishida," he murmured, "They've told me a few interesting things."

"…What did they tell you?"

"We'll talk later. I need to get to work. I'll see you later."

Ichigo left with his coffee and Uryuu watched the door for a long moment before tuning and looking at Rukia. "What did you tell him?"

"You'll find out," she replied, smirking. "Now, hurry up and get to work!"

Ichigo returned with Chad for lunch once again. Uryuu was serving a table when they entered, but when Ichigo's gaze met his, he gave the redhead a bright smile.

Ichigo looked away, a stupid grin spreading across his face. Rukia noticed them and waved them over to an empty table, handing them menus.

"I'll send Ishida over as soon as he's free!"

"Oi, Ichigo!" It was Renji this time, in waiter's attire instead of a chef uniform. "Back already? Might as well follow him home while you're at it, right?"

"Shut up Renji," Ichigo replied, looking embarrassed. "Don't you have tables to serve or something?"

Chad looked amused. "You've made friends with everyone here already?"

"Came in for coffee this morning and I was the only customer in. They're a friendly bunch."

"Hello again," Uryuu greeted as he approached their table. "How are you, Sado-san?"

"Not bad. Yourself?"

"Good," he replied, looking at Ichigo. "My day started off well and seems to have stayed that way."

"Ready to order, Chad?" Ichigo asked, glancing over the menu in his hands.

Once they'd ordered their food and Uryuu had left, Chad turned to Ichigo. "You're serious about this."

"I'm crazy about him, Chad." He grinned and shook his head. "And apparently it's mutual, according to Rukia and Renji."

"So you're going to do something about it?"

"I'm asking him out tonight?"

"Oh?"

Ichigo grinned, but didn't say any more. Uryuu returned with drinks before he had to go to serve another table. Ichigo was happy to simply sit and watch.

Over the course of the meal, however, this became problem.

"Look at those girls," Ichigo growled, scowling in the direction of a table full of girls that had been flirting with Uryuu since they arrived. Uryuu was being polite while trying to get back to his work, but they kept drawing him into conversation. The only reason Ichigo hadn't gone completely insane from jealousy was because Uryuu would occasionally glance over at him with a helpless look.

"Ichigo," Chad's voice was quiet, "You haven't touched your dessert. The ice cream's melted."

"Shit. Right." Ichigo turned his attention back to his bowl and sighed. "Screw it. I'm done. I can't eat with… _that_."

"You're not usually this possessive," Chad observed.

"Well, usually I don't like someone this much," Ichigo replied. He caught Uryuu's eye and gestured for him to come over.

"I'm sorry," Uryuu shook his head once he reached the table. "They wouldn't let me go."

"Don't worry about it. They're girls. You're an attractive guy. It happens."

This made Uryuu smile a little, but the smile faded as he looked at the table. "You're going, then?"

"Unfortunately. We need to get back to work."

"Will I run into you later?"

Ichigo smiled. "Probably."

"Good. I'll get your bill."

Ichigo spent the rest of the afternoon with an eye on the time, willing it to move faster. Most of his colleagues left at five, so today's moment of peace and quiet came after work for a change. He worked slowly to kill time, played games online, and still only managed to pass an hour. He left the office building and walked to his car, a vague idea forming at the back of his mind.

He returned to the parking lot forty-five minutes later, with a book to pass the remaining time and two dozen red and white roses in the back seat. He continued to read until it was finally five minutes until seven. Putting his book down, Ichigo got out of the car and began walking to the restaurant.

Rukia beamed as she saw him enter. Walking to him, she whispered, "Great timing. He's in the kitchen helping Orihime – I'll send him out here."

She half-skipped to the kitchen, the grin still on her face. Uryuu looked up from the dishes he was unloading from the dishwasher and hesitated before asking, "Is something… wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" she replied. "Everything's right, actually. There's someone asking for you at the front?"

"Kurosaki?" he guessed, from her expression.

"Go!" she exclaimed, pushing him towards the door. "You're on your half hour break for dinner, okay?"

"Okay…?" Uryuu looked bewildered as he walked outside. He found Ichigo waiting for him and couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"I was wondering when I'd see you after lunch," he murmured, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up."

"Never," Ichigo replied and glanced around the restaurant. "Step outside with me for a minute?"

The street was quiet outside, which was a welcome change to the bustle inside. Ichigo turned to Uryuu and took a deep breath.

"I like you, Ishida. I'm pretty sure you know that. I want to get to know you and… more. So… I mean, I know you've only got a half hour break and you _work_ here, but can I treat you to dinner?"

Uryuu's smile widened. He wanted to touch Ichigo – to hold him close, or to kiss him – but settled for taking hold of Ichigo's hand for a brief moment.

"Of course."

Rukia was overjoyed to see Ichigo and Uryuu walk back into the restaurant together.

"Table for two, please," Ichigo requested with a grin, and Rukia led them to a table towards the back, with more privacy than most.

Neither of them stopped smiling – or looking at each other – for the majority of the meal. Ichigo could have sworn the food tasted better, that the entire world was just a little bit brighter now that he was sitting across the table from Uryuu.

They talked about anything and everything that came to mind – their childhoods, their hobbies, their favourite music – and the half hour passed far too quickly for their liking.

"When do you finish work?" Ichigo asked as Rukia brought the bill to their table.

"Not for another two and a half hours—"

"You know what, Ishida?" Rukia spoke up, "You can leave early tonight."

"But will you be okay—?"

"We'll be fine!" Rukia grinned. "You've been working overtime for the past two days. We have a new waiter starting tomorrow to ease the work load. You'll have to show them the ropes, right? Go! Have fun."

Ichigo paid, grinning when Rukia gave him a staff discount, and led the way outside.

"Do you park your car near here?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah… no. I take the train to and from work."

"Perfect. Come with me. We'll take my car."

Uryuu followed Ichigo to the parking lot, admiring the big, white car. Ichigo held the passenger door open before getting in himself. He turned the lights on and grinned at Uryuu.

"Okay. Look at the back seat."

"What…?" Uryuu turned and his eyes widened as he saw the roses. "Are those…?"

"For you," Ichigo finished. He turned so that his mouth was near Uryuu's ear. "You drive me crazy, Ishida. You have no idea. I want you to be _mine_."

Uryuu turned to Ichigo, their lips almost touching. "You're not the only one who feels that way. I haven't stopped thinking about you since yesterday, Kurosaki, and I've always prided myself on being the kind of person who would never be such a fool for somebody else."

Ichigo grinned. "I'm glad to be the exception. …Damn, I want to kiss you."

Uryuu moved the short distance required to press his lips to Ichigo's, one hand resting on the other's shoulder. Ichigo kissed back, his hand on the side of Uryuu's face. Their lips moved against each other and their tongues tentatively explored each other's mouths until Uryuu pulled away, his lips wet and breath heavy.

"I want you, Kurosaki."

"Fuck yes," Ichigo whispered, kissing along Uryuu's jaw before pulling away and starting the car. "My place?"

"Sounds good," Uryuu murmured, sitting back in his seat.

Ichigo's apartment was large and comfortable, but Uryuu had only a cursory glance at it as he was led to the bedroom. Ichigo had a double bed and he pushed Uryuu onto it, crawling on top of him to kiss him.

"I didn't have the chance to tell you today," Uryuu spoke between kisses. "But you look wonderful. And you smell… mouth-watering."

"Dressed up for you," Ichigo confessed, his lips on Uryuu's neck. "You look amazing, Ishida. I want to devour you."

They undressed each other, marvelling as they took in each other's bodies. Uryuu ran a hand up Ichigo's muscled chest, fingers brushing over dark nipples. Without hesitating, he lowered his mouth to one, his fingers rubbing the other.

Ichigo sighed, lying back as Uryuu sucked one nipple, then the other, before kissing his way down the tanned body.

"You've done this before?" Ichigo asked, craning his neck as Uryuu undid his pants.

"Not for a long time," Uryuu replied. He indicated for Ichigo to lift his hips and pulled both pants and underwear down. "I know what I'm doing. I definitely know what I _want_ to do with this."

Ichigo grinned as Uryuu stroked his cock, then gasped as he felt his mouth on it.

"Mm, you like that?" Uryuu asked, smiling. "Have you been with a man before?"

Ichigo shook his head, not trusting his voice to work with the way Uryuu's tongue was rubbing over the tip of his cock.

"Lucky me, Kurosaki," Uryuu licked his lips and kissed Ichigo hard. "Tonight, I'm going to blow your mind."

Uryuu was true to his word, reducing Ichigo to a writhing, moaning mess, teaching him things he didn't know about his own body. Ichigo, being a quick learner, caught on to the point where he could give as good as he received. He learned exactly where Uryuu liked being kissed, just how hard he enjoyed being bitten and – once they'd found an acceptable substitute for lube – just the right angle to fuck Uryuu to make him scream.

They collapsed on the bed sometime around midnight, too tired and spent for any more. Ichigo grinned, running his fingers through Uryuu's hair, slightly damp from sweat. "All mine."

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow morning," Uryuu murmured, lifting his head to kiss Ichigo. "But I think I'm going to have more trouble keeping this stupid grin off my face."

"You're okay to spend the night?" Ichigo asked, pulling Uryuu closer.

"As long as you're okay for me to stay."

Ichigo made a dismissive noise as he wrapped a possessive arm around Uryuu. "That's a no-brainer."

x


End file.
